


Season Opener

by trench



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trench/pseuds/trench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack and Kent have to face each other in an NHL game eventually, right? I'd honestly be happy with any moment - before, after or in the middle of the game - but I'd like this to happen at some point where they've already sorted everything out between them and are close friends again, or at least making good progress with that."</p>
<p>'swawesome santa art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Opener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeincosmos (spacerhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts).



"Nice pass, man. Good to have you back."


End file.
